Lord Slug
Lord Slug (スラッグ, Suraggu) is a bigger, crappier King Piccolo. He is an exiled Super Namekian and is the other half of Super Kami Guru. It is explained that he was sent to another planet as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage on his home planet, Namek. He is the main antagonist of the abridged movie Lord Slug, where he first went to Earth to conquer the planet and eventually collected the seven Dragon Balls and wished to return to the prime of his youth. In DBZ Abridged Lord Slug When he first appeared, he was completely incapable of speech, and could only manage unintelligible grumbling (which his soldiers, Bulma, and Shenron could understand perfectly.) His origin is different from the original movie, as explained by King Kai, he is the banished other half of the Grand Elder Namekian. Because of how similar the plot of his movie was to the King Piccolo Saga of the original Dragon Ball, he is mistakenly referred to as King Piccolo by both his own followers and Goku. Naturally he takes offense to this. It gets to the point when even Shenron notices the similarities. When Goku kills him, he regrets not wishing for immortality instead. At the very end of the Lord Slug special, it is revealed that Guru was the one that gave Slug the idea of getting the Dragon Balls and taking over Earth, and that Guru is actually the evil half of Slug. Plan To Eradicate Christmas On Christmas Eve, Dr. Lychee, believing himself to be Santa Claus due to the stress of the Saiyans killing his race of Tsufurians and adopting the identity to deal with it only to become an evil Santa Claus without realizing it, came to Earth to punish all of planet Earth, and the Saiyans who were on the top of his "naughty list", actually the list of surviving Saiyans who he originally wanted to punish for destroying his people (namely; Goku, Vegeta and Trunks), he created ghost copies of multiple villains from past movies (and Freeza), Slug being one of them, to defend his machines that were spewing out toxic miasma. When he appeared in front of the Z-Fighters, he subtly reminded Freeza that he does not really count as a ghost of Freeza Day as he came to Earth in July. He fought against the Z-Fighters and had the upper hand until he was distracted when Bulma came down to disable the machine. He was later destroyed by the Z-Fighters afterwards. Abilities Namekian Biology As with all Namekians, Slug can regrow missing limbs, as shown when he ripped off his own dislocated arm, and regrew it quickly afterwards. Great Namek As a Super Namekian, Slug can grow to giant size, which can also increase his power. Used during the second half of his fight against Goku. Apperances Quotes :Lord Slug: You know, there's a certain sport I excel at... :Goku: (muffled) What's it called? :Lord Slug: (picks Goku up from the ground) Competitive bitch-toss! (flings Goku into a truck) ---- :Lord Slug: Oh, God, I love this! My skin is so f****** smooth! ---- :(Goku is a False Super Saiyan and knocks him through a building) :Lord Slug: What the hell gotten into you? :Goku: (in an echoing voice) I WILL STOP YOU FROM DESTROYING CHRISTMAS! :Lord Slug: What are you talking about? It's July! :Goku: (in an echoing voice) DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! IT'S SNOWING! :Lord Slug: I froze your planet, you mook! :Goku: (in an echoing voice as his pupils reappear) Wha...? Awwwww. ---- :(Piccolo is on top of Lord Slug's head and grabbing his ears) :Piccolo: Hey, name's Piccolo. Nice to meet ya. I've got your antennae. What'cha gonna do now? :(Lord Slug grabs Piccolo) :Piccolo: Ah-ha! I knew you'd do that! Now for part two of my master plan! (tears off his own ears and screams) :Lord Slug: What the hell is wrong with everyone on this planet?! Trivia *Like he thought with Piccolo, Goku thought Lord Slug was a Yoshi. *Two of his soldiers were shown to mistake him for King Piccolo. *He may have an ill deposition towards the church as well as the government. *He also does not know what the Kaio-ken is, continuing the running joke, although the "Kaio-what?" part of the gag is filled in by a temporarily deafened Piccolo who shouts "WHAT?" *He believes himself to have an "impeccable singing voice" and to demonstrate, sings a dark parody of Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World." *Lord Slug being mistakenly called "King Piccolo" is of course a joke on how the movie's plot is very similar to the plot of the original Dragon Ball's "King Piccolo Saga." Like King Piccolo, Lord Slug is an ancient and uniquely powerful Super Namekian who left his home planet, obtained a squad of four minions of varying abilities and appearances after he became too old to fight, used Shenron to wish to return to the prime of his youth, and was mortally wounded when Goku flew through his chest. The TFS version lampshades this even further by making him the other half of another Namekian. *Shenron is the only other person, aside from Lord Slug's minions, to realize that the wish for his youth is very familiar. *Much like Great Ape Vegeta, Slug accidentally triggers Goku's "squeaky toy" noises while trying to crush him. Much like Vegeta did, Slug finds it amazing. *It is revealed that Lord Slug is the other half of Super Kami Guru. Ironically, Guru is the evil half. **While Slug is the other half of Guru, the latter also considers him a brother, as when Frieza calls Guru a "slug", Guru responds with "Leave my brother out of this!" referencing Lord Slug. *The fact that Guru does not die until later in the Freeza Saga indicates that Lord Slug may be still alive up until the moment when Guru gets devoured by Moori. Gallery 20120103162952!TFS Movie Lord Slug Abridged-1-.jpg|Lord Slug as a Great Namek sulg.jpg|Lord Slug crushing Piccolo. Slug2.jpg Slug3.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Kaio-ken Victims